Seeing through the Clear Glass
by Beach chick
Summary: This is my first VH fanfic. What if Anna never died, and now she's out there for Van Helsing to rescue. It all starts out with a sorceress and a seeing glass object....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Seeing through the Clear Glass   
  
Fanfic: Van Helsing   
  
Summary: What if Anna hadn't died after all. What if her death had been faked and she is alive for Van Helsing to find.   
  
I don't own anything in this fanfic, but the plot. I wish I owned Huge Jackman but I can only dream! lol   
  
It was midnight and a thick fog had settled over a town in Salem. A person in a dark black jacket stayed in the shadows watching silently as a woman also dressed in black hurried down the square. She stopped to look both ways before heading down the ally. The woman had glowing green eyes and blond hair. She slipped into a door and vanished from sight, down the long corridor. That's when the man stepped out of the shadows and headed towards the door. He had dark hair and wore a black leather hat over his hand so low that it covered his face. He ran down the ally and slipped though the same door that was only like a crack in the wall. The door lead under the ally into a long tunnel. The man in black heard the foot steps, up a head and continued down the tunnel after the blond haired woman. Suddenly the tunnel stopped and it looked like their was no way to get through. He looked around but there was no doubt about it the woman had passed through that way. He ran his hand along the wall and to his surprise their was nothing there. It appeared to be a wall but on further inspection he found out that you could pass through into another room that was hidden by the fake wall. The woman gasped as the man appeared a few seconds into the room.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked, as a look of panic crossed her face.   
  
The man tilted his hat to the side reveling who he was.   
  
"The legendary Van Helsing I presume," she said when she saw his face.   
  
He pointed his cross bow at her saying, "Your coming with me."   
  
"I do not have the time. Can't you see I have given up my ways."   
  
"Then what's that?" He asked aiming his cross bow at her hand.   
  
"What's what?" she asked as the thing in her hand disappeared.   
  
"Don't be using your magic on me."   
  
"It's sorcery and like I have said I am not engaged in such activities anymore. So I am not a threat. Please go out the way you came," she said lighting some of her paper work she had in the corner on fire.   
  
He jumped back startled. "What are you doing that for?"   
  
"Don't you understand, their after me!" She said, before she was hiding how she felt, now how scared she felt shown on her face. "You were instructed to find me and bring me in right, so I didn't cause any more trouble. But if I don't get out of here soon I'll be died anyway. I have to destroy all evidence that I was here."  
"What are you taking about?" He asked.   
  
"I have information, they don't want leaked out."   
  
"What information?" He asked, putting his cross bow down.   
  
"Someone important alive and they don't want anyone to know. There's some big plan," she said as she through some of her clothes and tools into a brown sack.   
  
"Who's alive?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know what her name is, I'll I know is that she is important. Can I trust you?"   
  
"Yes," he answered.   
  
"This is what she looks like." The woman thrusted the glass like object into his hands. "What- he started to say, but stopped as the glass changed in his hands. As he stared at it I gave him the feeling that he was staring into some kind of seeing, glass object. He could see grass and green lands, as the picture changed. The picture got darker and he saw the familiar place of Transylvania. The picture changed again and he saw a picture of London. Then in some kind of room inside one of the houses was a picture of a woman chained up to the wall. As she looked up he gasped in recognition. "Anna," he whispered. His voice was choked. He had been upset the day she had died and his heart had never truly healed, from that. He didn't know how it was possible that she was alive, but he was grateful just the same.   
  
"Who's holding her?" He asked the blond sorceress.   
  
"It's someone named- but she didn't get to finish her sentence. Her face turned pale and she fell forward. Van Helsing caught her before she fell.   
  
"Maria!" He yelled to her, but she couldn't hear him, for she was already dead.   
  
He now looked up to see a man standing in the door way. He had a brown mask over his face and what looked like a deep scar over his eye. He smiled tauntingly at Van Helsing and the sorceress, in his arms.   
  
"I sure hope she wasn't a friend of yours."   
  
That's when Van Helsing looked down and saw the small arrow that had been shot into Maria's arm. It had been dipped in some kind of wet substance. He smelled the tip. Sure enough it was poison. He looked back at the man who was now fleeing down the tunnel. The room he was in was now in gulfed in flames, so it was pointless for him to stay. Instead he ran back out through the fake wall to hunt down the assassin who killed Maria. Van Helsing was soon on his heals chasing him through the night. But as they rounded the corner the man with the brown mask seemed to have vanished.   
  
Having not caught the man, Van Helsing returned disappointed to the spot where his friar friend was guarding the horses for him.   
  
"Where's the sorceress?" He asked. "Weren't you instructed to bring her back?"   
  
"She died and is now probably reduced to ashes, from the fire."  
  
"What?" He asked. "You know on second thoughts, I don't want to know."   
  
"Let's go," Van Helsing said. "I'll fill you in on what I found out as we head back." They got on their horses and rode back out of the town, into the cold night, that laid around them.   
  
This is my first Van Helsing fanfic so please be nice on the reviews and please tell me what you think. Question: What is his Friar friend's name? I can't remember.   
  
Please review, you know you want to! 


	2. The Search for Anna Begins

AN: Its seems like a long time since I have updated this story. Sorry to the people that reviewed last time. I still don't know where I am going with this. I have an idea, but every time I think about it, I keep changing what I think should happen. Hopefully this will be ok for a second chapter. The plot is still in progress, although it seems to be taking me a long time to write it all down. Well anyways on with the story…………….   
  
Chapter 2 The Search for Anna Begins   
  
In the time of 8 days Van Helsing and Carl made it back to the secret lair, which was located under a church in Venice, Italy. Van Helsing went straight to the head friar of the underground organization, to report his findings.   
  
"So you believe she is alive?" The head friar asked, as he looked skeptically at him.   
  
"I can't even believe it myself," replied Carl.   
  
Van Helsing ignored Carl's statement saying, "Yes I saw her with my own eyes and she is defiantly alive….somewhere."   
  
"Didn't you just report a few months ago that she was dead?"   
  
"At the time Carl and I believed she was dead. New evidence I saw suggests otherwise," he added showing them a round glass like object. "Maria gave this to me, to look through, before she…uh died."   
  
"What? Van Helsing. You were supposed to bring her back here, not get her killed."   
  
"It was an assassin."   
  
"An assassin shuttered Carl. That's just…..scary."   
  
"This must be bigger than we thought," the head friar, as he stared to pace in the room.   
  
"What aren't you telling me?" VanHelsing asked suspiciously.   
  
"It was need to know at the time."   
  
"Well I think it's passed need to know," Van Helsing said trying to control his temper.   
  
"We knew that Sorceress Maria was working with some dangerous allies. One in particular, calls himself The Darkness. We don't know his real name. All we know is that he is dangerous, and we believe he has some world domination plan."   
  
"Same old plot to take over the world," Carl said sounding bored.   
  
"Don't underestimate him;" the head friar said looking at them. "He is as dangerous as they come."   
  
"I need time to suggest a rescue mission, for Anna, to the Council. I assume you will want that mission," the friar said looking at Van Helsing.   
  
"Yes, I insist on going even if I don't get the councils permission," he stated.   
  
"I know you will. I will also suggest to them that we have you take down The Darkness, while you're saving Anna. Meanwhile you can get situated back into your quarters. I'll also have Fredrick show you some of the inventions we have come up with while you both where gone." He called Fredrick into the room, then left to speak with the Council.   
  
Fifteen minutes later……   
  
"So this just looks like a regular hat, right?" Fredrick asked showing them a hat that looked like Van Helsing's. "Well, built into the edge…" he said peaking back the leather. He reviled a blade right around the tip. "You throw this at the enemy and he's sliced in half."   
  
"So I get one of those, right?" Van Helsing asked, intrude.   
  
"Yes," Fredrick said handing him one.   
  
Van Helsing throws it into the air and it landed perfectly on his head. It looks exactly the same as my old one, he thought.   
  
"Be careful with that," Fredrick said. "It's extremely sharp, that's good for you and bad for the enemy."   
  
"What are these?" Van Helsing asked, as he pointed to small round circular objects, less than the size of a marble.   
  
"Those are one of our newest inventions. Let me demonstrate how they work. Stand back," he said to them, as he moved over to the test area. "The brown ones make holes in walls and the blue ones create a fog type of atmosphere around you." He then throws a brown one at the test wall." Boom…..was heard and as the smoke and the dust lightened up, they saw a gigantic hole in the wall. Then he took a blue one and dropped it on the ground. Immediately the air became thick and cloud like. The whole room was engulfed in the smoky fog, which came out of the ball.   
  
"Fredrick," said some angry friars. "Next time test your inventions outside."   
  
"Sorry," Fredrick said, as some of the friars around him started couching from the smoke.   
  
"So," Fredrick said coming over to Van Helsing and Carl, "you can use the brown ones if you want to make a hole in something. Like a wall if it's blocked off and you want to go through. Then you can use the blue ones for getting away easy if you're surrounded by the enemy."   
  
"This is ingenious," said Carl. "You guys really came up with a lot of stuff since V and I have been gone."   
  
"Yes, but we have missed you around here, right guys?"   
  
Everyone turned around to the saying, "Yeah we miss you Carl."   
  
"Well," Carl said. "V needs my to help him fight off the things we meet. Right V?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Carl does a lot of fighting." He said sarcastically.   
  
"Hey! Don't sound so sarcastic," Carl said defensively.   
  
The other friars laughed, and went back to their inventions.   
  
Later that night………   
  
Van Helsing kept tossing and turning. So far he hadn't gotten any sleep and it was almost the middle of the night. He had not been told yet, what the Council of Friars decided about rescuing Anna, but he knew that he would go anyways. He then thought of Anna. Well he had been thinking about her for almost the whole night. He had never really been able to accept her death and now he knew why. It's because she never died that night. I just wish that I could have known that a few months ago, he thought sadly. She is probably wondering why I haven't come and rescued her yet. He could almost feel the fear she must have been feeling when he saw her. Don't worry, he thought. I'm soon coming to rescue you. With that thought, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

End of chapter 2

Please review, you know you want to.


	3. London

AN: Sorry about the delay in updating. I was suffering with writer block. I could think of ideas for my other stories but I was having trouble decided where to take this story.   
  
Now on with the story….   
  
Chapter 3 London   
  
VanHelsing woke up late the next morning. He had spent most of the night thinking about Anna and wondering if she was ok. He had gotten little sleep last night as he pondered about her. Now as the sun broke through the shaft in the window, he knew he had to get up. After getting dressed he met Carl in the head friar's room to hear the news.   
  
"The Council of Friars agreed to have you take the assignment. They believe you can save Anna and take down the Darkness."   
  
"It shouldn't be a problem," he answered confidently. "When are Carl and I leaving?"  
  
"Immediately."   
  
"I'll go get the horses saddled," Carl said exiting from the room.   
  
"I don't have to tell you how important it is to stop Darkness, do I?"   
  
"No," he answered. "I know how important this is," he added going to the door.   
  
"Good luck," said the head friar, as Van Helsing disappeared through the door.   
  
Carl had the horses already loaded and saddled and they rode off into the distance.   
  
London   
  
About a week later they arrived in London. It was raining and pouring cats and dogs. Thick puddles of water pooled at their feet as they sloshed through the muddy dirt. Everyone around them was hurrying for shelter from the rain.   
  
"Could it be raining more!?!" Carl said, frustrated as he pulled his coat tighter around him. As if the sky could hear him it started to pore buckets more of water on them. "I spoke to soon. Where are we headed?" Carl asked. Van Helsing stopped and pointed to the right. "You have no idea do you," Carl asked.   
  
"Not a clue, well….. I guess we should find somewhere to stay, before we become drenched even more."   
  
After checking just about all of the inns in London they finally found one that had rooms. It had looked like it had seen better days. It personally wasn't somewhere they wanted to stay. It was located in a bad part of town. The outside of the building were barely standing. The sign read the Serpents Lair, and wasn't exactly inviting. The inside wasn't that much different from the outside, it looked just as ruin down. There were a few tables and chairs and a checking in counter and about 5 people but other than that the room was empty.   
  
"Do you have rooms?" Van Helsing asked, as he shook of his water drenched hat.   
  
"Do you have money?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then we have rooms."   
  
Van Helsing handed him money and then the owner took off two keys from the hanging post and lead them up the stars and down the hall.   
  
As they were walking to their rooms Van Helsing asked, "We just about asked every inn if they had rooms, do you know why they were all full?"   
  
"People from all over road in for the party," he answered, chewing on the jerky in his hands. "One of the political people is having a party."   
  
"What for?"   
  
"The guy is introducing himself into society, or so I hear. Word is he wants to get the position as the mayor."   
  
"Really," said Van Helsing. "Do you know who this person is?"   
  
"You two must be from out of town, everyone knows that Victor Kardsnes is the one holding the party. But only the very rich are invited," he added sourly. "We common folk should be invited to if you ask me. Here are your rooms, and if you need anything you're going to have to buy it yourself. It's pretty quiet now but later tonight the front room gets packed with people who have had too much to drink and live music. So don't count on any sleep before 12." With that the inn owner left them standing outside their rooms.   
  
"How are we ever going to find Anna?" Carl asked, from his room across the hall.   
  
"I don't know," said Van Helsing, "but we should try and get a few hours of sleep now and get a head start tonight. You remember what the owner said don't you?"   
  
"Yeah...Yeah, he said that we shouldn't count on getting any sleep tonight before 12."   
  
Van Helsing inspected his room. Then lay on the bed, kicking his shoes off. "Its to wet to do any looking outside. Tonight we'll start," he answered. "Until then get some sleep Carl."   
  
End of chapter 3 


End file.
